Modusman
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Tersesat di kampus luas asing mencari ruang tes, Sakura tak memiliki opsi apa pun selain bertanya pada orang sekitarnya. Segerombolan cowok-cowok nongkrong pun dipilih, yang sialnya justru pertanyaan Sakura dijawab dengan candaan—bahkan modus tak terdefinisi./ AU/ SasuSakuGaa/ Fluff ringan :3


_Tap… tap… tap… tap…_

.

.

Berjalan sendirian di tempat ramai bak anak hilang, merupakan hal sepele yang kadang bisa menjengkelkan siapapun yang melakoninya. Di antara ratusan manusia yang tengah bergerumul, berkelompok, berkoloni, dan apalah itu sebutan lainnya, pasti akan selalu ada satu orang yang menyendiri dari publik. Entah itu orang asing, orang baru, atau orang lama yang memang sengaja bertingkah anti-sosial.

Malam ini, Sakura Haruno termasuk pada kategori pertama dan kedua. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu nekad mendatangi sebuah universitas di pukul setengah delapan malam, **sendirian. **Seandainya seharian ini tidak hujan, Sakura pasti sudah ke sini sejak pagi. Namun nasib mujur tak memihak, hujan baru reda pukul enam sore tadi dan secara langsung memaksa gadis itu untuk menunda rencananya.

Tujuan sebenarnya ke sini _sih_ sepele, hanya ingin tahu di mana ruangan tesnya besok. Karena Sakura baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan sedang sibuk mencari tempat kuliah negeri, demi itu juga ia diharuskan mengikuti prosedur tes ujian masuk perguruan tinggi nasional. Dan kampus inilah impiannya... tempatnya merajut cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter.

_Universitas Tokyo._

"Duh, ramai sekali..." cicit Sakura dengan nada resah. Bola mata hijaunya menyapupandang sekitar, masih banyak mahasiswa berkeliaran tak jelas di sana-sini. Entah itu yang cuma _nongkrong_, menikmati _Wi-Fi_ _hotspot_, pacaran, jajan, dan masih banyak juga yang berlalu lalang menuju gedung entah mana itu.

Sakura mendengus nafas kuat-kuat. Ditatapnya ada banyak gambar gedung dalam peta kampus yang terpajang di depan matanya sekarang. Harus diakui juga jika kampus ini luas, sedangkan waktu yang dimilikinya tak banyak mengingat ini sudah malam—tentu ia masih harus belajar untuk ujian besok. Pepatah mengatakan, _malu bertanya sesat di jalan, _tapi percayalah gadis ini amat sangat pemalu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertanya pada orang pun malunya selangit.

"Baiklah,"

Akhirnya dengan membulatkan seluruh tekad, menyingkirkan semua urat gengsi sementara untuk satu hal darurat yaitu _bertanya_, Sakura lanjut berjalan sendiri menuju gedung-gedung berdiri kokoh. Mencari manusia yang sedikit banyak bisa memberinya pencerahan.

"Ruang D-86, aku harus bertanya pada siapa..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Modusman**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

_AU/ SasuSakuGaa/ Fluff-non baku attached_

.

.

.

.

Setapak demi setapak, Sakura melangkahi trotoar jalan utama Universitas Tokyo dengan enggan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi keramaian kampus ini masih tak diragukan intensitasnya. Rata-rata _sih,_ anak laki-laki. Samping kanan laki-laki, samping kiri juga laki-laki. Sakura tak sadar jika dirinya kini berada dalam area fakultas teknik—yang notabenenya dipenuhi mahasiswa lelaki. Banyak diantara mereka yang sedang _nongkrong bareng_ di bangku sekitar trotoar. Ada yang merokok lepas, tertawa-tawa, bahkan beberapa pemuda dengan sengaja mem-_prikitiw_-kan Sakura keras-keras.

"Hey, cantiik... mau ke mana, hm?"

_'Iiih, sial! Mana aku sendirian, lagi!'_ gerutunya kesal dalam hati. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ke depan, niatnya untuk bertanya pada orang kian menciut drastis. Suasana amat sangat tak memadai, Sakura tak menemukan satupun perempuan di sekitarnya untuk menjadi obyek informan. Mau tak mau, ia harus bertanya pada lelaki-lelaki mahasiswa tengil ini. Sakura mulai memilah-milih gerombolan mana yang akan dihampirinya.

"Ah, yang itu saja. Yossh, semangat, Sakura!" serunya menyemangati diri. Sambil menengok kanan kiri, gadis belia itu menyeberangi jalan dan menghampiri satu kursi panjang di dekat parkiran. Sepanjang kursi itu dihuni oleh lima laki-laki kece—sebuah alasan utama juga mengapa Sakura memilih gerombolan ini.

Seraya berjalan mendekat, iris _emerald_ si tunggal Haruno menilik waswas. Cowok di sudut paling kanan terlihat memakai jaket tebal yang tinggi kerahnya sampai menutupi bibir. Rambutnya agak kribo, tidak banyak bicara, dan **anehnya** dia memakai kaca mata hitam di malam hari.

'_What the hell, apa dia orang buta?! Haruskah aku bertanya padanya?'_ Sakura mendadak takut sendiri melihat pemuda itu.

"Eehh si Shino diliatin cewek tuh, cihuuuuyyy...!" Di sampingnya, pemuda pirang jabrik bermata _sapphire_ mulai petakilan ngecengin kawannya sendiri. Sakura otomatis merunduk dalam-dalam penuh malu, apa tatapannya pada Shino terlalu _puppy eyes? Ah, whatever._ Ia melanjutkan langkahnya terus melewati si pemuda cerewet itu.

_'Sepertinya ini buruk...!'_ batin Sakura semakin gelisah ketika cowok nomor tiga menimpali omongan temannya lagi, "Shino kan diam-diam menghanyutkan. Nggak kayak lu, Nar! Banyak tingkah bikin males, hahahaha." Oke, Sakura benar-benar menahan tawanya berusaha jaim kali ini.

"Cerewet lah Kiba. Berantem aja yuk!" si pemuda pirang lalu bergaya melipat lengan jaketnya sampai siku. Cowok yang bernama Kiba pun ikutan menggulung jaketnya ke atas sok asik. Sementara Shino tetap bergeming.

_'Tsk, apa-apaan sih mereka itu!'_ Sakura tak mau tahu, ia membutakan rasa pedulinya pada senior-senior _alay_ tersebut. Mau mereka berantem kek, apa kek, Sakura yakin itu cuma main-main. Kepala merah jambunya masih menunduk teguh dengan jari saling meremas, sampai seseorang dengan suara _gentle_ mengudara halus—menghentikan keributan antara Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalian berisik."

_**Deg!**_

_Eh? _Sakura menoleh spontan menatap sosok bersuara barusan. Dilihatnya kini ada seorang pemuda berambut merah darah... yang tampan, _cool,_ anteng, memakai kaos _jersey_ AC Milan belang-belang merah-hitam, cocok serasi sangat dengan _eyeliner_ tebal di sekeliling mata _jade_-nya.

_Hah? T-Tunggu dulu, eyeliner?!_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya segera begitu menyadari pandangannya tidaklah salah. Errrr... ganteng _sih_ ganteng, tapi kok... _pake eyeliner?_ Dan setelah kedipan kelima, Sakura juga menangkap kenyataan pahit bahwa pemuda kece ini tidak memiliki alis, justru di jidatnya tercetak tato _kanji _yang bermakna _'_cinta'. _Pueehh..._ Sakura geli sendiri meratapi keanehan cowok satu itu.

Lanjut lagi ke pemuda kelima, paling ujung di pojokan. Sakura menaruh harapan besarnya untuk bertanya pada orang ini. Kelihatannya _sih_ dia paling normal. Karena dia tidak tertawa pada ocehan teman-temannya, tidak juga memandang Sakura langsung karena mukanya sedang tertutup buku tebal berjudul _'Entrepreneurship: The Only Way to Success Your Golden Future', _yang dari _cover_-nya saja Sakura sudah tahu itu bacaan berbahaya alias membosankan.

Dengan membaca bismilah dalam hati, Sakura akhirnya menegur pemuda tanpa wajah itu dengan kalem, "P-Permisi, _Senpai_... mmm, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

_**"****CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"**_ dan keempat laki-laki di samping pemuda itu mulai rusuh menggoda Sakura.

Cowok bertubuh tegap berbalut kemeja biru tua itu tak merespons Sakura sedikit pun. Naruto dan Kiba mulai suit-suitan keras, sampai akhirnya Gaara mencabut _headset _yang sedang menyumbat telinga orang tidak peka itu.

"Ck, apaan _sih?_" sewot cowok itu saat menoleh ke arah Gaara. Sakura masih penasaran wajah orang yang ditanyanya ini seperti apa—karena buku yang dipegang lelaki itu masih juga menutupi rupa wajahnya.

"Ada yang nanya tuh. Jawab dong, Kakak." Gaara meledek teman kutu bukunya dengan seringaian.

_**"****Ciyeeeeeeeee kakaaaak!"**_

"Siapa?" Penasaran, kedua tangannya refleks menurunkan buku besar itu dari depan wajah. Sepasang iris _onyx_ tajamnya seketika mendapati bayangan Sakura sedang berdiri penuh asa dengan raut wajah memerah, dan sikap gugup menahan malu akibat godaan Naruto dan Kiba sejak tadi. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh ke arah kiri, "kalian diamlah," ucapnya jengah pada teman-teman berisiknya. Ia sadar gadis ini sudah di ambang rasa gregetnya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aa... begini. Aku mau tanya, _Senpai,_" Sakura menelan ludahnya menepis panik. Wajah lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya _melting_ sekaligus menjerit-jerit dalam hati. Dia keren, sangat. Mata hitam pekat, model rambut _emo_, penampilan rapi, elegan, dewasa, suara _baritone_, dada bidang, ah, pokoknya tidak ada kata lain selain '_macho'_ untuk mendeskripsikan seluruh perawakannya dengan pas. "Err... ruang D-86 dimana, ya? Bisakah _Senpai_ memberitahuku?"

Saat itu juga Shino, Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke sontak menaikkan alisnya serempak. Jelas sekali, gadis jelita berambut merah muda ini adalah calon mahasiswi baru yang sedang tersesat di lingkungan kampus. Gaara membuka mulutnya pertama hendak menjawab, "Lah? Ruang D-86 itu kan di—"

_**BLAKK!**_

"—_WOY!_ Paan, sih lu?" Gaara refleks menutup mulutnya menahan sakit. Barusan saja buku tebal berjudul _'Entrepreneurship: The Only Way to Success blablablaaa'_ mendarat keras di depan bibirnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Biar aku yang antar." Si pemuda berambut _dark blue_ mencuat langsung turun dari kursinya berniat mengantar Sakura menuju ruang yang ditanya. Seketika itu juga semua teman-temannya lekas mencibir kepergian keduanya.

"Huuuuu Sasuke tukang modus tuh modus!"

.

.

#####

.

.

Rembulan semakin merangkaki langit. Sakura menahan senyumnya seiring waktu berjalan bersama lelaki tampan di sampingnya, yang tanpa sengaja ia ketahui bernama Sasuke. Sakura mencoba melirik ke samping lagi dan—ah… orang itu masih saja keren walau cuma diam saja. Sakura lantas mengurungkan niatnya untuk memperkenalkan diri duluan. Biar bagaimanapun, gengsinya masih amat tinggi pada laki-laki.

"Kenapa harus malam-malam begini?"

"Heh?" Sakura terkejut tak paham begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "a-apanya?"

Kemudian lelaki itu merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Kau. Kenapa datang ke kampus jam segini untuk mencari ruangan. Apa tidak bisa besok lagi?"

"O-Oh... itu... iya, besok pagi sudah saatnya tes. Aku bisa terlambat masuk jika mencari-cari ruangannya dulu. Makanya... walaupun ini sudah malam aku akan tetap berusaha mencari tahu." Sakura menuturkan jawabannya diiringi senyum hangat. Walau kegelapan membiasi kecantikannya, Sasuke nyatanya sudah sukses dibuat terpana dengan pandangan mata hijau teduh gadis itu.

"Rencana masuk fakultas mana?" Sasuke bertanya datar, lagi.

"Kedokteran. Ngg... kalau _Senpai?_ Mahasiswa jurusan apa?"

"Teknik fisika." Sakura tertohok mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Wajar. _Teknik fisika_, jurusan yang amat sangat berpotensi mematikan semua orang. Dimana setiap mahasiswanya diwajibkan memiliki _basic_ matematika, fisika sekaligus kimia yang kuat. Dengan sekali analisis saja, Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini pastilah seorang jenius. Karena setahunya para mahasiswa jurusan ini di Universitas Tokyo adalah orang-orang incaran perusahaan berbasis pengembangan teknologi di Jepang.

"Boleh aku tahu... nama _Senpai_ siapa?"

Sasuke melirik cepat, tak disangkanya ia akan diajak berkenalan duluan begini. _Ahiy, sama cewek cakep, lagi!_ Seulas senyuman dan deheman singkat ia kuarkan untuk gadis itu. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke menjawab tanpa balik bertanya siapa nama gadis di sampingnya. Seperti memang tidak ingin tahu juga.

.

.

Tidak ada pembicaraan bermakna lagi hingga Sasuke menggiring Sakura memasuki gedung tinggi berlantai tujuh dengan cat abu-abu kelam. Tidak ada sapaan, pertanyaan balik, atau basa-basi dari pemuda itu seputar motivasi Sakura ikut tes di universitas ini. Ia hanya berjalan selangkah di depan Sakura dalam hening memamerkan punggung tegapnya. Sementara di belakangnya Sakura sedang asyik terpukau dengan kondisi _interior_ gedung perkuliahan, kedua matanya tak henti-henti melontarkan tatapan kagum betapa mewahnya kampus ini.

"Ruang D-86 ada di lantai empat," Sasuke membuyarkan atensi bias Sakura, "harus kuantar sampai ke dalam juga?"

Tanpa ragu Sakura mengangguk antusias, ia mengeluarkan kartu peserta ujiannya dari dalam tas guna mencocokkan nomor ruang tesnya sekali lagi. Masih berbaik hati, Sasuke membimbingnya untuk memasuki _elevator._ Kebetulan di dalam _lift_ sempit itu juga terdapat beberapa mahasiswa yang hendak naik ke lantai atas. Pintu _lift_ nyaris saja tertutup ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pria memaksa Sakura bergeser hingga tubuhnya terdesak rapat pada lengan kiri Sasuke.

_**Deg!**_

Keduanya sontak bertemu pandang. Canggung berat. Sakura adalah orang pertama yang mengalihkan wajah, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi halusnya. Entah mengapa ritme jantungnya juga tak bisa diatur, terutama ketika Sasuke tanpa aba-aba merangkul pundaknya erat berusaha melindungi dari himpitan para penghuni _lift_. _Ah..._ sial, dalam jarak sedekat ini Sakura dapat mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang melekat di kemeja biru Sasuke. Rasanya nyaman dan menenangkan... bisa berdekatan dengan manusia tampan nan protektif begini.

_Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai empat. Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar dan segera menuju pintu kelas bertuliskan 'D-86'. Ini dia. Sakura mendorong pintu masuk dan melihat bangku-bangku peserta tes besok sudah tersusun rapi dalam enam barisan renggang. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali mereka berdua. Sasuke berjalan membuntuti Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencari tempat duduknya sesuai nomor urut pada kartu peserta.

"Huwaaaaah syukurlah aku duduk paling belakang!" gadis itu berteriak gembira menemukan bangku dengan tempelan nomor dan nama _'Sakura Haruno'_ berada di ujung barisan belakang. Sasuke lantas memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia benar-benar menilai tingkah gadis di sampingnya ini seperti remaja kekanakan.

"Apa enaknya duduk di belakang? Pengawas paling suka berdiri di situ. Kau tidak akan bisa menoleh sedikit pun." ungkap Sasuke dengan tangan bersilang di dada _a la_ dosen _killer_.

"B-Benarkah...?"

"Hn," tanggapnya sembari mengambil langkah menghampiri Sakura. Ia mendekat perlahan—entah apa tujuannya—lalu menundukkan kepalanya mengejar raut wajah gadis itu untuk lebih jelas.

Sasuke bisa merasakan deru nafas Sakura yang berat tertahan menghembus kulit wajahnya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat... wajah gadis ini memang sangat polos dan manis. _Tipikal favoritnya._ Manik obsidian Sasuke terus menelusuri komposisi wajah cantik itu dengan intens—mulai dari ujung dahi hingga tepian dagu dan rahang. Sakura sudah gemas setengah gila. _Hell!_ Apa sebenarnya yang mau dilakukan Sasuke padanya? Ciuman, eh?

_Ayo deh, sepi nih._

Pencahayaan ruangan kelas amat membantu fokus netra obisidian Sasuke dibanding suasana malam remang-remang seperti di luar tadi. Ia menahan tawa melihat gadis di depannya mulai salah tingkah. Di saat yang sama juga ia merasakan debaran-debaran tak menentu di dadanya. "Kau..."

"I-Iya, _Senpai_..._?"_

"….."

"….."

Terdiam. Sasuke membuang pandangannya pada kursi tes Sakura besok, memperhatikan nomor dan nama yang tertempel di sana. Ia langsung tersadar jika Sakura hanyalah seorang calon adik kelasnya yang belum tentu diterima di universitas ini. Namun lelaki ini terlanjur tertarik pada keluguannya, ia sudah menggantung harapan pada bapak rektor agar dirinya diberi kesempatan untuk mengenali Sakura lebih jauh.

_**Puk…**_

"Berjuanglah." Sasuke menepuk pelan ubun-ubun gulali Sakura. Ia memaparkan segaris senyum hangat selagi menyemangati. Sedangkan sang gadis musim semi sudah sepenuhnya _speechless_ dengan kondisi mendadak greget ini. Mendadak juga ia teringat kembali pada himbauan Naruto tadi, benarkah... benarkah jika Sasuke sebenarnya hanya seorang tukang modus semata...?

.

.

.

.

_Who knows…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

Hai halo semuanya, Aya balik lagi ngisi archive SasuSaku kekekeke~ hanya fic pelepas rindu pada pair ini. Finally aku kembali bisa nulis AU *syuhh* setelah sekian bulan stuck di alur canon. Semoga readers menyukai tulisanku yang makin alay bin gak jelas ini wkwk #ngacir terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini :3 smooch!

* * *

.

**Omake**

.

_Keesokan paginya. Ruang D-86. Ujian dimulai._

.

Sakura menyiapkan pensil 2B sebagai satu-satunya alat tulis untuk mengisi lembar jawaban komputer. Para pengawas mulai memasuki ruangan. Semua calon mahasiswa berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada tiga orang pengawas yang masuk. Ketua pengawas adalah seorang bapak-bapak tua—yang sepertinya dosen, sementara dua orang sisanya adalah mahasiswa laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket almamater Universitas Tokyo.

"D-Dia 'kan…" Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya tak percaya. Seingatnya itu salah satu _senpai_ yang ditemuinya dalam gerombolan geng Sasuke semalam; ternyata dia adalah salah satu pengawas tambahan ruangan ini.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." sapa cowok berambut merah bertato _Ai_ itu. Sakura mengangguk halus saja sebagai jawaban seadanya.

Seperti yang Sasuke bilang kemarin, _pengawas paling suka berdiri di belakang_. Benar saja, Sakura tanpa menoleh pun bisa merasakan tatapan mata Gaara sedang menyerong fokus ke arahnya. _Emerald_-nya balas mengintip, Gaara seketika memasang senyum ganteng dengan pede.

_'Duhh... bikin nggak konsen aja nih.'_ Sakura menggigiti pensilnya ragu. Dalam otaknya berputar-putar bayangan Gaara semalam yang memakai _jersey_ AC Milan. Iya, AC Milan. Tapi pagi ini lelaki Sabaku itu memakai kaos _jersey_ Juventus dibalik jaket almamaternya. _'Sebenernya dia itu Milanisti apa Juventini, sih? Apa jangan-jangan... dia dagang kaos jersey gitu?'_ Sakura mulai berpikir tidak penting, terlepas dari soal-soal yang menghadang telak di atas mejanya sendiri.

"Kerjakan soalmu." titah Gaara yang tahu-tahu muncul di samping Sakura. Sakura berusaha kembali konsentrasi, namun tak bertahan lama juga karena tiba-tiba Gaara menyelipkan lintingan kertas kecil di atas lembar jawaban Sakura.

Gadis itu berharap-harap cemas jika yang diberikan Gaara adalah kunci jawaban pilihan ganda. Namun saat dibukanya... hanya ada dua kalimat yang tertulis di kertas mini itu. Sakura tak yakin siapa yang menulis semua ini. Harapannya jelas... Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, kenapa Gaara yang memberikannya? Dan lagi isi kertas itu bukanlah jawaban, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

_._

_._

_Selesai tes mau makan siang bersama?  
Aku akan menunggumu di luar gedung :*_

_._

.

Hoh?! Siapa ini?!


End file.
